(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a correction apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It has been known that a change in the density of images formed by electrophotographic image forming apparatuses is caused by changes that occur in the apparatuses and changes in the surrounding environments of the apparatuses. Various proposals have recently been made to suppress such a change in density.